What do You Want to Know?
by Shippingaddict321
Summary: Maka, having grown up around Kid, joins him on a trip to Brooklyn, NY; to escape from her father’s rules. Kid, only caring about seeing Soul again, let’s her join him, but only as long as she’s careful. Soul loves Kid, but wonders why his boyfriend avoids talking about his family. Tsubaki sticks with her family and is a model heiress but will that change with her brother missing.


Kid stopped himself before unlocking the door to his New York apartment in Brooklyn. He turned to face Maka "Listen Maka, I know you needed a break from your dad and all his rules, but I only need you to follow one rule while you're staying here, while I stay with Soul." Maka gave a deadpan look "Okay." she responded, waiting for Kid to continue.

The yellow eyed heir to the Death Corporation sighed "Just get back by midnight whenever you make plans to go out." he motioned for her to follow him as he unlocked the door and held it open for her to enter. Maka stretched after she set her bags down and took a look around "Freedom." she said with a sigh of content following her statement. She sat down on the white sofa and made a shoo-ing motion at Kid "Your boyfriend is waiting for you." she said with a small chuckle.

"Why you" Kid stopped himself "Just be back before midnight when you make plans to go out and keep the place symmetrical." he said tossing her the key to the apartment and running off to catch the cab waiting to take him to his beloved white haired pianist. Especially since he knew Soul, as cold as he may be, was a pup when it came to their relationship. He was excited to tease Soul, knowing very well, how worried he could be about him. He focused on fixing a pair of asymmetrical wings that he would often bring on rides around town to avoid looking at the asymmetry around them.

It only took a few minutes before the cab driver stopped in front of a small music shop, outside stood Soul, in a leather jacket with that shark tooth smile of his. Kid placed each wing in one pant pocket before exiting the cab "Why, hello there." he said embracing a hug from Soul. They shared a small kiss while the cab driver carried Kid's bags out of the trunk. Kid broke the kiss and paid his cab fare. Soul grabbed a luggage "Let's go on in, my place is above the shop." he said motioning for Kid to follow. Kid grabbed his carry on and the larger luggage "As you say, Soul." he said following his boyfriend into the shop and up the stairs.

After Kid had left, Maka made herself comfortable by making herself a small cup of cocoa, despite it being summer and began to read a book she thought had finally given the female protagonist a brain. She clicked her tongue "tch..." after reading, yet another love scene. No lie, the book was good, but the romance in it is pointless, things like this didn't occur in real life. Maka found it sappy, to her it was clear the author knew this would catch a reader's attention. She took another sip of her cocoa, still engrossed in the book.

A while later, she shut the book and called Tsubaki on her phone "Hey Tsubaki, what's up?" she asked while putting her kind hearted friend on speaker to make herself another cup of cocoa _"Nothing much, just thinking about BlackStar in his lacrosse uniform. He's so hot."_

Maka sighed "Hell no, I think of BlackStar as a brother, if anything, he's a rotting blueberry." she said making Tsubaki chukle on the other end "Not to mention, he's a complete douche." she added "Don't settle for that, Tsubaki." Maka had finished making her cocoa and was now putting some mini marshmallows inside. Another chuckle came from Tsubaki's end _"__What can I say? I'm a sucker for lost causes." _she explained _"Also," _the sound of a blade being unsheathed could be heard _"As the heiress of a weapons empire, I'm not going to be settling." _a nearly menacing giggle had escaped her lips _"BlackStar will be aiming high." _

Maka gulped audibly, knowing Tsubaki had an occasional dark side, but then again, who wouldn't? If you're going to rule a weapons empire, and there's already rumors that your older brother ran away with a yakuza clan, because he found out you'd become head of the company, not him. She chuckled nervously "Good luck with that." she said not wanting to push the subject, aka, Tsubaki's obsession with the piece of trash that is BlackStar.

_"Miss Tsubaki, dinner is ready!" _a muffled shout could be heard through the phone _"Talk later, Maka." _Tsubaki's tone was once again kind. The blonde yawned as the sound of their call ending filled the kitchen "I'm never going to get used to that crazy side she has." she muttered while shutting off the lights and heading to the master bedroom. Finally ready to get some sleep.

Once she had hung up with Maka, Tsubaki left the weapon room and made her way down the stairs to join her parents at the dining table "Any news on Masamune?" she asked while settling into her seat. Tsubaki's father raised an eyebrow "Other than the articles from desperate journalists and bloggers that think their opinions matter," he put a serving of rice onto his plate "saying that my son went off and became a yakuza, because he was jealous of his sister. Psh..." he scoffed "The boy is only being rebellious."

Tsubaki started to serve herself calmly, now that her father had let out his frustrations about the media trying to make it sound like the Nakatsukasa family had been the reason the eldest child was now looking to be a yakuza. Unfortunately for them, the only rivalry between her and her brother, is the one sided rivalry that came to be when Masamune entered high school and started to make some bad choices. Too bad, they never find that interesting enough so they go and make up such lies. Her father had been right to call them desperate, but she could care less what the media has tried to pass off as true.

Where was Masamune? Where was he, to tell their father that everything about him being rebellious is a lie. Despite how annoying his rivalry against her was, Tsubaki still knew her older brother. She knew that he was a good guy, all he has to do is show that to the people that think differently and prove them wrong. Masamune, is no black sheep, why'd he go astray? Soon after she finished, Tsubaki dismissed herself and went back to the weapon room. Not to do anything in particular, just to look at the weapons. She felt that all weapons, especially a black katana had called for her...


End file.
